User talk:Meat and Taters
Welcome to my talk page, please don't use any form of curse-words. I like to keep my stuff clean. If you do use curses, I'll remove it quickly. ARCHIVES * Archive 1. * Archive 2. * Archive 3. =Messages= 'LEAVE YOUR MESSAGES BELOW... ' About helping me Sorry about kind of getting you banned. I read what Lordofmonstersisland said, and he's right. You don't really need to protect me too much. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] I really appreciate your help. I'm just apologizing. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] RE Well. My and Evelyn are buddies again. but it's a tough decision, the IRC is .... an unfavorble place to be when there are two or more senior users who are tyring to find out your "plans". JNR was openly insulting my intelligence, it was really demeaning and I was angry. This keeps me leaning towards staying but it's not a set decision. S-08B!, : what really got me going was the fact that both Ajax AND SPARTAN-077 were there. Whataver I've dealt with assholes before in my life I'll do it again. S-08B! The Plan Its my plan, but I told Blammo you were in on it. Ifit works, I'll tell you and if if doesnt, go to www.zombie.wikia.com. The admin their says we can talk on the IRC their and he wont spy on us. Tell Blammo the last part. what? S-08B! I am not usre. I was told we could use it. Turn on your shoutbox widget and go into th link for the irc net, and find zombie and then message me. Evelyn Ev wants to kow if you can get on mibbit. S-08B! IRC Ah meat, you dont know the half of it. There have been MASSIVE shifts in power now. Me and blammo openly opposed veteran users when they tried to flame us, and he even went as far as to insult ajax. (A big insult, not a little one) Now for your question, here is what happened. Ajax and a spartan guy (dont remember his tag) were insulting your articles, calling them crap, stupid, ect. You would have to ask blammo about what he said, because I have no idea what he did. As for She Who Knows, she made a joke near the end of the conversation and now a bunch of people are trying to blame her, saying she bagged you out when she didnt really. Now here is something that is really disgraceful, but it probably wont come as a shock to you. Ajax wants you to leave the wiki, and he is hoping that you slip up. He was also going through the epic of barbatus solely for the purpose of trying to find something NCF about it so he could tag it. I dont care if I get banned for saying that, he said it himself. So thats pretty much what has been going on. There have been lots of arguments over the IRC lately, and a lot of people are getting aggravated. Good luck with your plan, hope whatever is going on works out. We got trumped You were right. 077 undermined our plan and Ajax was undercover as ODST Joshie. I KNEW I SHOULD'VE TRUSTED MY INSTINCTS. Good news, however. 077 wont ban you, I had to sell my soul to him practically, and I dont think Ajax will. I think he knows it was my plan. The only longlasting affectis probably we will be watched more, and the flaming will probably continue. Ohh, and Blammo got kicked off Gruntipedias IRC Channel. We gave it our best, Evelyn :Wrong. Ajax wasn't undercover as me. I was my self. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 14:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Let us end the hostilities peacefully. ------------------------------------------ how do you make a signature??? please help me! 2401 pt Hi Yes, he was a jerk. TY for reminding me about that. B) --Wort Wort Wort 00:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) OMG How could you do that ??? I read what you put on Ajax's talkpage, and I partially agree. But you shouldnt blatantly tell him off like that. He is this close BANNAGE.NOT GIVING A CRAP and think about what would happen of your were banned. Me and Blammo would be left alone (well I wouldnt, but Blammo practically considers you his brother) and all the people you have helped will once again be defenseless and uncared for. Think Colass, would you want that to happen again ? But, this time on a massive scale ? You are one of the only HFers I have proactively seen fighting against flamers. I will c&p your message and struggle, but I wont step beyond that, besides defending people. This may be the last time we talk, everyone is talking major shit about your message (IRC and Fate) and you have a major ban possibly coming. Goodbye, Stephen. If you leave I'll miss you. Dont freak. He just seems amused on the IRC, talking about accounting with Blammo lol. No offense, but none of your friends who belive in your struggle dont want to get banned. K, sees you there. I couldnt find it on the channel thing. Rofl my copter You on? If you are your presence on IRC would be greatly appreciated. Negotiations Don't sense a ban, hm? Anyway, we can't negotiate like that. You see, I don't bargain with rebels/harassers/hypocrites. You've broken the rules, and must be punished. Good day to you, sir. The H8R is bak Hi! *Nate the Hater Delusional Only in your delusional world... :That's uncalled for 077. Just 'cause you are an admin doesn't mean you can say things like that. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 09:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Heh, thats only slightly hypocritical of you to say. :: Probably. But that's demeaning. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 12:59, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Story I have held off on reading your story, more out of laziness than anything else, but will find the time as soon as its finished. I'd love to do a collaboration, are there any story ideas you've thought of? Yep, I really am a vegetarian, but I eat eggs and eat/drink dairy products and don't really bother about what my clothes are made out of (I really don't pay much attention to clothes at all). I read it and I really liked it. There were a few canon problems, but other than that everything seemed great, I thought the plot was creative and interesting and I'm glad that something that had that much work put into it came out so well. Pwning? What Pwning? You essentially proved my point... The Beacon It just seemed a little weird that SPARTANs were going down a little too easy, but that's just an opinion. Other than that, the only real problem was the use of the pelican (the Covenant never use human technology). What I liked about it was the original story that took place within the Halo timeline. You don't see those too often. Yeah, I read somewhere that the reason the Arbiter is able to wield human weapons in the H2 campaign is that he's already disgraced, so it's no big deal. *Unsigned comment from: User:Actene It's okay. And no, I didn't "meet" anyone on the IRC. Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 21:47, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I did see him, no contact though. Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 21:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Sketch I know it's being mean to Ajax, but I frankly don't care: http://hyperzergling.deviantart.com/art/Tian-stabbing-Ajax-013-120539950 It took two hours to draw. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Oh, I meant that they were making hostile comments to those who don't know much about weapons, and you're just trying to protect those who are being flamed. That's something they don't realize; all they care about is making things right, but yet don't know the proper way to. I hate how they're really narrow-minded. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] No problem. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Yeah. I cleared up what I had to. Problem Whats your problem? Usually you chew me or someone else out for some comically funny reason (after I message you), of which we skim and delete after reading. :) RE: Hold On Alright. Since you are interested in this matter, I will gladly summarize your friend's offense. SheWhoKnows has been accused of, and has confessed to, impersonating me on IRC. As most of the older members on this site know, and I believe this includes you, I rarely log onto IRC and I have a registered nick with IRC Central. According to multiple sources, SWK said things in my name which I was not aware of and have not endorsed. Namely, that I was in on a "plan" to ban most of the administrators on this site (Ajax was mentioned, and I know that you and he do not get along well, but bear with me) and that I "hated Ajax's guts." On the contrary, I hate nobody on this site, and I see no reason to ban anyone outside of the odd troll. The only exception is SWK, a productive user on the site, only because she committed a bannable offense. I would rather not ban her, but unless she had a valid reason for stealing my online identity, she will recieve a two- to three-week "cooldown" ban as a warning. As I have said, I would rather not ban her, but policy makes what she has done worthy of such punishment. If you have any opinions or complaints about this punishment, please feel free to address them to me, since I am the one who is in charge of this matter. I have valid evidence, and if you really doubt my accusation, I will be glad to send along an excerpt of the logs to a personal email account. Thank you for your time. I hope that this answers some questions for you. I am very busy, but I will try to respond to any further correspondance from you within the shortest amount of time possible. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:37, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Fate So, you've accepted your fate. Please do that for me If you would like 2, then archive my talkpage. I will be inactive for a while, got grounded. :( Hopefully be back sonner or later, tell Blammo for me. Warmest Regards, Fights? Who said anything about fights? Apologies While I appreciate your noble sentiments, ultimately, you are not the one who perpetrated the offense, and therefore, will not be the one banned for it. As I have no idea if this so-called "conspiracy" is anywhere near valid, I must take action against proven, backed-up bannable offenses, such as SWK's. She is apparently grounded for the time being, and I doubt a two week ban will put a damper on her activity much. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 3 stars umm I saw it was rated 1 star so I gave it a five..just to let you know.. thank you for your correspondence and your candidness. i'll try to forward it to the right people. take care. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:23, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Fine. Don't trust me, but in reality, what you are doing is not benefiting the Wikia. It is infact creating rifts. And you say you are doing this for good, but in reality; it is for your own selfish reasons. Bai! ;) Joshua(Talk) 15:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Also, bash me all you want. I don't really care. xD But to be brutally honest. You ''need me. I'm the only one who can actually help you. And actually, in #gowfanon I can't bring it to the admins on HF, as it has no rellavence to HF. Bai! ;) Joshua(Talk) 15:42, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I do know you actually. :) But, you started this for the wrong reasons believe it or not! :P Joshua(Talk) 17:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) meet me on the irc channel #halo-fanon, i really need to talk to you, you will learn more about me when we talk Rioko. 23:25, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Detailed Answer to your statement Paragraph 1: See, I have had a long conversation with you. I a totaly agree with what you' do. Not what Blammo or SWK tried to do which was to over throw the wikia. And when Evelyn says she was an admin on SWFanon, she lied. I have contacts there and there was never no ''overthrow of the admins, and what I did when I stopped Evelyn was to benefit the wikia. As for S-091: He is one of the nicest admins here, so I am glad he is on your side. It will be of great benefit to you. As for judging you; I'm not, I know you quite well infact. (I hope :P) Paragraph 2: You think you are keeping the peace. How many times have the arguements you have entered turned into degenerate brawls? Kinda of the contrary to what you want,eh? As for the kind personal message, not remember my message to you? I was doing that before you were ever here. :) Paragraph 3: I shall never call you a fool. But, for convincing the admins. You have no real hope. You may only get RR and S-091 on your side, but for the rest. Nah. You have no chance. Paragraph 4: I shall not be childish either, but you can't tell Evelyn to stay away from her, I'm essentional to her AWE. I refuse to hate you aswel and I do still call you friend. Hope this helps; Regards; Joshua(Talk) 09:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hero RE: the MY STRUGGLE entry quit complaining, my dad raped and abused me when i was five and still does, i have been through a lot worse than you, i am scared to go to sleep at night because of my dad, i am beat up at school almost everyday, i have been pregnant 3 times because of my dad and his perverted ways, oh, and by the way, i'm only 14. i cannot believe you have the balls to complain like that, don't get me wrong, it's good to vent, but that was just too much. i hope we can be friends but i do not tolerate idiocy such as that, i cannot stop you, nor will i try to silence you opinion, i only ask the you think before post. love, Rioko. 01:11, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Obama That was kinda the reaction I wanted. >:) Hero Oh ha ha. You know why you are doing this? Really? Well, you see there are these people called Narcicists, yeah and they believe that the world should revolve around them, see? Now in your case. I can think of a few reasons of this. One: At home, you get absolutly no attention and at school you act like the clown so to get attention and you love it. Second you get no attention at either at home and school and you use the internet as an outlet to gain approval here. See I can play petty too. :) As for the soon see? The admins don't care! Ahahaha! Oh and remember that time on the IRC when you got flamed, who didn't join in and actually tried defending you? I can't remember can you? 'Cause I think that was me. :) Joshua(Talk) 15:42, 8 May 2009 (UTC) You may be being taken in... Hate to bother you when you seem to be having a tough time on the site, but I have a sneaking suspicion that Rioko is having a laugh at your expense. Don't mean to pry or be insensitive or anything. Yeah, I got you. If you play along with him, you're indulging someone's immature lies and if you accuse him of lying he uses it as an excuse to go off at you again. Maybe he won't contact you anymore. RE: Question I hate what you have done to this wiki. You act like you are the greatest thing to bless the Earth, and like you are the voice of the people, but you honestly have no idea. Most users on the wiki don't even care what you have to say. Honestly, your self-righteous hypocritical counter-flaming of anyone after they point out a problem on a page has caused so many problems, and you have only made enemies on this wiki. Before you came along and started this massive struggle (and that's another thing. All of these comments relating you to Nazi's has to do with the title of this book http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mein_Kampf), this wiki was pretty peaceful. But then you jump in and start defending articles with horrible flaws in them just because the users are new. Because of you, several of these users are now scarred for the remainder of your stay here, only because of their association with you. Meat, I've read your struggle so many times, and I do hate you, for the reasons I stated above. Any more questions? You know, D1134 has stated all MY points (Damn him! >:P). Thank you for your recommendation. I had intended to forward your statement to the other admins. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:27, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your recommendation. We will take it under advisement. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 06:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) About the "personal Attack" thing I was saying that so it would lessen their negative thoughts slightly; I know it doesn't really help that much. Sorry about that. Although on your diary page, I did message RR for help. ~Remember Kids: Stalker forms pounce; but, ranged forms sting like no tomorrow. Overview of your stay here Okay, this is so I can point out the reasons for your 'Crusade' and other things you conviently froget: *1) When you made that article and entered in the the Fan Fiction Contest, and Ajax booted you out, thanks to ONI's outstanding attention to detail. That made you whine and complain about it to Ajax and other Admins, then blaming it on Ajax, thus causing your current frigid relationship with him. *2) When you had your 'Gruntipedia rejects' moved here and they were 'flamed'. They were not flamed. In fact, the nasty comments were after you neglected to make any changes to your article, dispite many users stating changes to make the article right. Eventually, they were deleted by Ajax. This caused you to b**ch to other Admins, of which nobody cared, making you confront him dead on. Thus making the mutral hatred grow between you and Ajax. *3) At some point, you saw that user, Colass, whom I had joking left a message, asking about his articles. He never got back to me on it. You flipped out and left me messages about some random crap. Anyway, I wanted you off my case, so I just put a apology on it to shut you up. *4) You decided that you were doing 'good things' 'defending' new users. Of coarce, this was all part of your plot to become Admin by building a 'army'. I'm gald to say, somebody figured it out, and you still have no power. Furthermore, your infulence here caused SWK to impersonate an Admin, banning her for your 'cause'. *5) A good portion of the site dislike you for your constant counter-flaming for users who feel like they are targeted. Of coarse, this is as the users themselves start flaming people trying to help, causing the people initally trying to help to flame back. Where you step in and annoy everybody. Unless you have anything decent to say, Goodday to you, Sir.